leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fortree City
150px |gym=Fortree Gym |gymno=6 |badge=Feather |gymtype=Flying |colordark=228B22 |colormed=58a758 |colorlight=90C590 |generation=3 }} Fortree City (Japanese: Hiwamaki City) is a city, roughly between and , in the Hoenn region. To its west are and the Weather Institute, and to its east and the . The city's motto is "The Treetop City that Frolics with Nature." The residents of Fortree City live in treehouses and get around by a system of rope bridges that hang in the treetops. Due to the physical exertion needed for such a lifestyle, they are all healthy and fit, and by preserving Fortree's natural environment they are able to live nearer to wild Pokémon than the residents of most other cities. Wild Pokémon often fly in through the windows, and from time to time wild will block paths in the city. The heavy rainfall saturates the soil and lets the trees grow tall. Slogan The treetop city that frolics with nature. (Japanese: The treetop city that frolics with nature.) Places of interest Residential houses A woman in one of the houses of Fortree City will give away if the player can guess which hand she is hiding a coin in three times. Also in , in this same house there is an old man who will teach a compatible Pokémon one time only. A boy in one of the houses will trade his (nicknamed Skitit) for a in , and his (nicknamed Pluses) for a in . In , Elyssa will trade her (nicknamed Skitit) for a . Desk and chair shop In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there is a shop in the southeastern corner of Fortree City that sells a variety of Secret Base decorations. There are two counters, the one on the left is selling desks and the one on the right is selling chairs. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Secret Base Guild In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Secret Base decoration shop is replaced with the Secret Base Guild. This is where the player can meet and battle Aarune, and also serves as a place to buy Secret Base decorations from. Some items are only available after the player has achieved a certain rank for their Secret Base team. }} | }} | |Bronze}}|6=Chair}}}} |Bronze}}|6=Chair}}| |Silver}}|6=Chair}}}} |Silver}}|6=Chair}}| |Silver}}|6=Chair}}}} | }} | |Bronze}}|6=Desk}}}} |Bronze}}|6=Desk}}| |Silver}}|6=Desk}}}} |Silver}}|6=Desk}}| |Silver}}|6=Desk}}}} |Gold}}|6=Desk}}}} }} | }} | }} | |Gold}}|6=Ornament}}}} | |Silver}}|6=Ornament}}}} | }} |Bronze}}|6=Mat}}| |Bronze}}|6=Mat}}}} |Silver}}|6=Mat}}| }} |Bronze}}|6=Mat}}| |Silver}}|6=Mat}}}} |Silver}}|6=Mat}}| |Gold}}|6=Mat}}}} |Gold}}|6=Mat}}| |Bronze}}}}}} Fortree Gym The Fortree Gym is the official Gym of Fortree City. Fortree's Gym Leader, Winona, uses . When defeated, she awards the challenger the , which allows the player to use outside of battle, as well as in and in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Fortree Gym is inaccessible at first due to an invisible blocking the path; the player must use the Devon Scope, given to the player on by , to gain access to the Gym. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , Fortree City's has a total population of 36, making it a medium-sized city by Hoenn standards. Pokémon Emerald In , Fortree City's has a total population of 39. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Fortree City has a total population of 37. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items }} }} in Mossdeep City|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in the southwestern treehouse|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Stairs}} by the entrance to (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} the player can receive in a trade|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} the player can receive in a trade|E=yes|display= }} the player can receive in a trade|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pre-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |class=Secret Base Expert |classlink=Aarune |name= |sprite=VSAarune.png 150px |game=ORAS |location=Fortree City |prize= 1,380 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Post-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |class=Secret Base Expert |classlink=Aarune |name= |sprite=VSAarune.png 150px |game=ORAS |location=Fortree City |prize= 3,180 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Appearance In the anime and arrived in Fortree City in Who's Flying Now?, just in time for a local festival called the Feather Carnival, where people celebrate Pokémon. During the festivities, they met Winona, the local Gym Leader, who was giving out rides on her . James also encountered the Magikarp salesman, who sold him what he claimed to be a , which James had wanted since his childhood, but turned out to be a disguised . Soon after, James however came across a real , which happily joined his team. In Sky High Gym Battle!, Ash had a Gym against Winona at the Fortree Gym and defeated her, earning his sixth Hoenn League Badge. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Fortree City's first appearance came in the as the emergency meeting point of the Hoenn Gym Leaders, in the wake of the death of Mt. Chimney. Although Flannery called the meeting, it had to take place in Fortree because its Gym Leader, Winona, supervised the other leaders' duties in Hoenn. The initial meeting took place without Tate and Liza, who were asked to guard the Orbs at Mt. Pyre (though the other Gym Leaders were unaware of this). Wallace, who was visiting Fallarbor Town to discuss research conducted by Professor Cozmo's assistants following the Mt. Chimney incident, attended the initial meeting via webcam. The Gym Leaders discussed both Team Magma and Team Aqua; after an argument, they decide to take sides. Norman refused to support either team and left the meeting. then arrived at Fortree to challenge Winona to a battle, but lost, though Sapphire managed to convince Winona to coach her afterwards. Once Wallace arrived at Fortree in person, the first meeting was disbanded, although the leaders stayed at Fortree to monitor the situation. That night, a dejected , who had arrived at Fortree with Wallace but fell out with Sapphire later during the day, left the city, and Wallace had to chase after him. A tsunami then washed up on the shores of southern Hoenn, flooding Slateport, Dewford and Littleroot. Before Brawly could respond to the emergency in his town, the Gym Leaders were alerted to another energy source causing a drought which had affected Fortree. Thus, it was agreed that Roxanne and Brawly targeted the source of the drought while Wattson and Flannery targeted the source of the tsunami. Winona agreed to find the boundary where the energy sources clashed, and took Sapphire with her. Trivia Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Cities de:Baumhausen City es:Ciudad Arborada fr:Cimetronelle it:Forestopoli ja:ヒワマキシティ zh:茵郁市